The Propsal
by margaret.zahn.1
Summary: After dating for two months, Jane is ready to pop the question.


The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. If I did Jane and Lisbon would be married and making babies.

A/N: It's been over a couple years since I last posted a story and I'm ready to get back into it. The engagement ring that I described is a ring I looked up on the Helzberg's website. It's the kind of ring I think Jane would get Lisbon, not too fancy and not too plain.

Jane and Lisbon sat at the dinner table with a glass of red wine in their hands celebrating two months together. Ever since he confessed his love for her on the plane, they spent every hour of every day with each other. They would steal kisses every now and then at the FBI to the annoyance of their coworkers.

Holding up their glasses Lisbon spoke, "Here's to two wonderful months together, even though these months have had some ups and downs, I still love you and I will always love you." Jane also had a few words, "I thank you Teresa for giving us a chance even though I was a fool for not saying I love you sooner." They both clink their glasses and said "Cheers."

After dinner, Jane and Lisbon curled up on the couch watching "The Sound of Music," Lisbon's guilty pleasure. Three hours later, the movie ended Lisbon fast asleep; Jane wiggled himself free from Lisbon without disturbing her. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, draped it over Lisbon, and kissed her forehead.

Jane went upstairs and into their bedroom, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small black velvet box. When he opened the box, staring back at him was the most beautiful engagement ring. It was a 14K white gold ring with one princess cut radiant star center diamond with two smaller princess cut diamonds and 32 round brilliant cut diamonds on the top half of the band.

Jane planned to propose to Lisbon the next night surrounded by their friends at Chez Nous, a romantic French restaurant Jane discovered the day he bought the ring. He put the ring back in his dresser and walked out of the bedroom to check on Lisbon.

When he made it back to the couch, Lisbon was still fast asleep. Jane did what any gentleman would do; he removed the blanket and picked Lisbon up. He took her upstairs to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He then slipped underneath beside her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jane as usual was the first to awaken. He slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. At the smell of bacon and eggs, Lisbon woke. She went to the kitchen and observed Jane finishing breakfast. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Jane smiled at the embrace, "Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" Lisbon stifled a yawn, "Good morning, I slept well, when did I fall asleep and how did I wind up in bed?" Jane who has an answer for everything replied, "Well, you fell asleep about 1 ½ hours into the movie. I covered you up with the blanket on the couch and I left you there for about ten minutes or so, and then I carried you upstairs to bed."

Lisbon had the look of love in her eyes and kissed Jane sensuously. After the kiss, they sat down to eat their breakfast. After the table was cleaned off and the dishes in the dishwasher, they got ready for work.

Walking into the FBI hand in hand, they saw everyone in the bullpen. Smiling, Jane made his announcement, "Everyone, can I have your attention?" When their eyes were on him, Jane continued, "I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight at Chez Nous, let's say about eight? I have a surprise for you all." Cho with his usual poker face asked, "What kind of surprise is this going to be?" Jane with his megawatt smile replied, "The kind of surprise everyone is going to like very much. You all will be there right? Abbott, Fischer, Wiley, how about you Cho?" They all said they would be there, he even called Rigsby and Van Pelt the week before and they agreed to be there as well. Of course, they would have to find a babysitter for Ben and Maddie.

Later that night, Jane and Lisbon were getting ready to meet everyone at Chez Nous for dinner. Lisbon had no idea Jane was going to propose to her. "Patrick, what is this surprise you keep talking about?" "Be patient Teresa, be patient." Jane kissed Lisbon and then ushered her out the door.

They arrived at the restaurant and met up with everyone, except for Wayne and Grace. Jane wanted them to be a part of the surprise. They all settled at their table, when Wayne and Grace had the go ahead to walk in. "Teresa, as part of your surprise, turn around." Lisbon then turned and say Wayne and Grace, "Oh my god Wayne, Grace what are you doing here?" Lisbon got up and hugged them both. Wayne answered his former boss, "Jane called us a week ago and asked us to be a part of a mini team reunion and to also be here for a surprise Jane has for you." Lisbon was dumbfounded _wait, a surprise for me?_

"Patrick, I thought the surprise was for everyone?" Jane just laughed, "I sort of tricked everyone otherwise nobody would come. But for now, let's just order our food and enjoy."

Their food arrived and everyone started to eat and make idle conversation with each other. Jane couldn't keep his eyes off Lisbon. He hadn't been this nervous since he proposed to Angela all those years ago. _I love her so much; I'm ready for her to be my wife._

Lisbon felt his eyes on her, so she took his hand and smiled gently. Everyone was done with their meals and were having a good time. Jane stood up, picked up his water glass and a knife and started to clink the glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to Teresa." Lisbon was surprised, however Jane continued, "Teresa, when I first met you twelve years ago at the CBI, I was a mess. I didn't know what to do as I just lost Angela and Charlotte the year before. As the years progressed, we became good friends with our ups and downs. We finally realized how much we actually loved each other and acted upon those feelings, became lovers and finally these past two months have made me the happiest man in the world. After I lost Angela and Charlotte, I didn't think I would love anyone again and swallowed in my guilt until I caught Red John. Then we spent two agonizing years apart and I never thought I would see you again and I realized my love for you continued to grow when we were apart, came back together and then I almost lost you again, when you decided to go to DC. I am so in love with you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jane pauses his speech to get the ring out of his jacket pocket and adding to Lisbon's shock, Jane got down on one knee and continued, "Teresa, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Teresa had tears running down her face, "Yes! Patrick yes I'll marry you." Patrick stood up and slid the ring on her finger, Lisbon got up at that point. Jane and Lisbon embraced and kissed passionately with the sounds of clapping and cheering throughout the restaurant.


End file.
